Ghost on the Brain.
by The Pi Man
Summary: A Highlander, Tomorrow People, and Ghost (the movie) crossover please r
1. Part the First

Disclaimer: Only Alex is mine everyone else belongs to other people. (Yes I know there is no one else yet, but you will just have to wait)

Alexander strolled around the corner and into the middle of the battle he was trying to record. _This is not the way to be inconspicuous, he told himself. He caught a glance from Yahbor's watcher and stepped back behind the wall. The only problem was he had lost sight of them again, he had to go back out there. Just as he began to move to a slightly more open spot Feaumon's scythe came spinning through the air in his direction, all he felt was cold steel against skin then he blacked out._

**_Did he have any I.D. on him?_**

**_Nothing but that tattoo, sir._**

**_Dang, where did you find him?_**

**_On the corner of 51st and Ivory, the wound was a few hours old at the time._**

**_What on earth could have made this kind of cut?_**

**_I don't know sir._**

**_Has anybody else seen him?_**

**_No_**

**_Then take the body to the morgue, and this never happened._**

**_Yes sir._**_ _

_Where am I? What how did the fight end? Who won? Why am I in this box!? Alex stood up and suddenly fell 2 feet to the floor. He turned around and saw what looked like a wall of filling cabinets. _What am I doing at the morgue?_ He thought. A tall sandy haired man walked in from another room and started towards the back wall. _

"Excuse me, but how did I get here?" he asked the man. But he just brushed by. 

"OK lets see why your dead." The man said while pulling out one of the bodies. Alex walked over to where the man was standing, looked at the body and immediately wished he hadn't. What he saw was **his body with a gash down his torso.**

"If that's me th.... then I..I must be," he stammered "a GHOST!"


	2. Part the Second

This cant be happening to me. Does any body know I'm dead, why am I still here? 

"I know you have a lot of Questions," a dark skinned man said as he came from an ally "That's what I'm here for."

"Who are you, and how can you see me?" Alex asked 

"My name is Kamali Zo, you ma call me Kam, and I am the guide of the spirits. It is my job to train you and to help you fulfill your task. You will need to learn to identify others of your type and those who understand you." 

"Others?" Alex asked "and what do you mean my task

"Other ghosts, and your task is your job to complete before you may pass into the other world. As for those who under stand you are mostly psychics, but true psychics are few and far between.

Until you can fully use your powers they will be your connection to the real world. A single psychic will often bond with a ghost and become their 'psychic friend' so to speak."

"WOW!" Alex exclaimed, "This is all going to fast"

"It is ok, my partner has begun training of a psychic that became aware of his powers just recently, and you to will make a great team."

"Where is he, what is his name?"

"His name is Kevin Wilson he is currently on an island in the south pacific, but he lives in London."

"London! How am I supposed to get there?"

"That will be your first lesson, you are not really here this is only the place where you believe you are, to go some where else you must focus on the place you want to go, it will be easier going some where you have already been, I will help you now since this is your first time. Now look deeply into my eyes.

Alex reluctently did as he was told and then he just wasn't there anymore.


	3. Part the Third

Disclaimer: If you recognize the name it's probably not mine.

Alex felt like he was being ripped apart with a pair of tweezers, atom by atom. It didn't hurt It just felt like being in two places at once (He later learned that in a sense he was). Then in an instant it was over and all that was left was a tingling behind his left ear, which soon faded too.

"How was it?" asked Kam 

"Weird!" Alex replied

"Hmm... I'll have to look into that, but did it work? Have a look around."

Alex did and indeed he was in his living room with Kam on his couch._ This is too weird first this guy tells me I'm a ghost then I'm instantly back at my house. Who is this guy? _He voiced his question.

"As I said before I am Kamali Zo, the spirit guide and you really must calm down Mr. Gram. Why don't you have something to drink?" he snapped his fingers and they were both holding a glass of lemonade. "Is that better? Now sit down." Alex did, and began asking questions. 

"What do you want from me?"

"Ah, but I do not ask anything of you it is the worlds themselves that want your services. You have been charged with a quest, the likes of which I do not even know. You will have two companions along the way the first of which being Kevin Wilson. Alas the second has not revealed himself yet and time and we will have to begin his training even later." 

"What training?"

"It begins now."

At that instant Alex's fingers slipped through the glass he was holding and it dropt, he attempted to catch it but to no avail.

"You must realize you are dead, and cannot control anything. Besides why would you want to drink lemonade you wouldn't even be able to taste it. Anyway we must focus on the important things we have very little time, it took me long enough to find you. Do you realize that you don't show up on our radar? We've taken so long already. We must see Kevin now."

With that they were in a hospital room where a ten-year-old boy was in a coma.

"Is this him?" Alex asked 

"Yes we had to put him in to a comatose state to improve his training speed. His friends are coming now, I will return." And with that he was gone

Alex waited quietly in the room while Adam, Megabyte, and Ami came in and looked at Kevin, and thought.

That's it for now. I cant decide who the third person will be, In your reviews submit ideas, Make some body up or don't I will contact you if you win.

The Prize: Show up in a future fic the better the name the better the part.


End file.
